Spencer, Tipster
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: The final story in the David/Penelope series to "Secrets and Smoldering", & "Mostly our Future". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone following the David & Penelope stories I've written. Enjoy the third and final installment to "Secrets and Smoldering" and "Mostly our Future". **

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Just promise me you won't give Dr. Maloney such a hard time, today, you were downright _rude _at our last ultra-sound appointment." Penelope said, as she struggled to lift her swollen body into the SUV.

"She was a bitch, Pen." David rolled his eyes at her struggling, and picked her up, then gently set her on the passenger side.

"Stop that! You'll break your back! I'm as big as a whale…" Penelope slapped his shoulder, exasperation and annoyance coloring her voice.

"You're sexier to me than you've ever been, _Mrs. Rossi._" Dave grinned, snaking a hand over her full breast from where he stood outside of the car, thumbing her nipple while leaning in to nip at her ear.

"Stop that!" Penelope swatted his hand away, torn between annoyance and fondness. Indeed, something about her pregnancy had made David impossibly horny the past nine months, and he couldn't keep his hands off of her. It had been challenging, at best. They were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, and she wanted very much to have great sex all the time, but with her exhaustion and weight gain, she was almost never in the mood and felt disgusted with her body. The insecurity of how she felt hadn't been well-hidden from David at all, and it angered him – especially when she'd accused him of attempting foreplay just to make her feel better about herself.

"I _won't _stop and you know it, you might as well give in." He murmured into her neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"We're going to be late…" Her voice softened slightly, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Not on my watch!" Dave straightened up then, and buckled her in, winking at her now smiling face. "I have a doctor to terrorize!"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Well, looks like you're already about two centimeters dilated, and the little one's heart rate and blood pressure all look great! I'd say it'll be within the week. Make sure to stay active, go on some walks." Doctor Maloney pulled off her gloves and covered Penelope's legs with a paper blanket. David was staring at her with his best interrogator's stare.

"And you'll be on-call this entire week?" David used a no-bullshit tone.

"Yes, Mr. Rossi, as I said _twice _already, I _will _be on call _all this week." _She leveled him with a stare of her own then looked at Penelope. "Everything looks good, there is no reason why this shouldn't be a healthy, risk-free delivery. As we discussed, call me when you begin having contractions 10 minutes apart, you should be heading to the hospital no later than that." She smiled at Penelope, who smiled back with raised eyebrows.

"Wow… I can't believe it's finally happening! Only a week left!" Penny's voice was high-pitched, worry and excitement in it.

"Well, you _could _go late, but I _expect _only a week left. If that." Dr. Maloney made some notes on a pad of paper. "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll have my nurse print the ultra sound pictures …that don't show the sex." She made a pointed face at Rossi, who had loudly insisted last time that she be extra attentive to keep it a secret. Dave smiled smugly at the doctor, knowing he had gotten his way at the last appointment.

"_Are you absolutely SURE you don't want to know the sex of the baby, Mrs. Rossi? Many women find that it helps them better prepare…" Doctor Maloney had avoided eye contact with David, as he had insisted Penelope not find out, even though she had expressly argued with David in front of the Doctor that she did want to know, then gave in to David._

"_Let me be perfectly clear, DOCTOR, My wife and I have agreed not to find out, and I'm sure you don't want any malpractice suits, so you make sure, be extra careful, and double check any ultra sound pictures you send us home with to make sure. Capice?!" He used a patronizing tone with her, confident by the way she slammed the notebook closed and left the room without another word, that she indeed had finally gotten the point._

"_Jesus Christ, David… is it really that big of a deal?" Penelope rolled her eyes, shaking her head._

"_Yes." David answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_Alrighty then." Penelope struggled to sit up over her swollen belly. _

"Thank you, Jane, you know how my wife and I appreciate a doctor that respects our wishes." David smiled wickedly at her back, as she put a hand on the door to walk out.

"Of course." She replied dryly, without looking back at her most difficult patient-spouse.

After she had closed the door, Penelope sighed. "Well, that wasn't as bad as the last one. I'll still have to explain to our baby why he or she only wears yellow and green, since daddy wouldn't let mama find out if it was a boy or girl and.."

"Penelope…" David shot her a warning look, to not start in on this again. She merely shook her head allowed him to help her get her pants back on.

"I need to finish packing the hospital bag, there are a few items missing. I'll drop you off at the BAU before I go do some shopping." Changing the subject, Pen picked up her purse and started to walk out of the room.

"No way, I'm coming with you everywhere you go from here on out till our baby comes. I told Hotch yesterday, my leave officially started this morning." Dave reached around her and opened the door for his wife.

Penelope just looked at him, this being news to her. "You're not scheduled for leave until the start of next week."

David smiled down at the slight shock on his wife's face. "I'm not missing a moment of this. You'll need me. And Pen…" He closed the door, standing in front of it and putting his arms around his middle. "I need you, just as much. I need to know you're being taken care of, every step of the way this week." He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"You're worrying too much, Dave. Women have been having babies for thousands of years." She kissed him back, and bit his bottom lip. "But I won't complain. I do need you. _Very, very much._" Her tone dropped to a sultry one, suddenly feeling as though she could lock them inside this room and use the patient table for far sexier uses than ultra sounds.

"I like the way that sounds…" David pushed her gently against the wall, a tray of medical utensils flying to the floor, while he kissed her passionately.

"Everything alright in here?" Doctor Maloney knocked, sounding irritated.

"Coming!" Penelope giggled, smiling affectionately at the devious grin her husband wore, and knowing that as soon as they got home, he would give her the best loving a wife could ask for.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~


	2. Chapter 2

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"How are you feeling?" JJ's voice sounded over the phone. Penelope held the cell to her ear, using the other hand to rub her lower back, which had been a constant pain the last couple of days.

"Like a beached whale, with a bad back." Pen sighed.

"I know the feeling, Pen. You'll call me the second you're leaving for the hospital?"

"Or Dave will, if I can't. The appointment went well, I'm 3 centimeters dilated as of yesterday at noon. Doctor thinks it'll be this week." Pen smiled, despite her pain. "I'm so excited to meet our baby."

"We all are… So, come on, spill, what names have you guys decided on?" Emily's voice sounded over the three-way phone call.

"Dave won't let me tell anyone." Penelope laughed, but her two best friends didn't think it was so funny.

"He's being such an ASSHOLE!" Emily huffed, JJ and Penelope's muffled laughter on the other end. "First we can't know the sex now we can't know the _names?! _Put him on the line, Penny, I'll straighten him out!"

"Trust me, you don't want to talk to him right now, he's in a very foul mood…" Penelope peeked her head down the hallway from the kitchen, and looked bemusedly at her husband, bent over the pieces of a bouncy seat he was attempting to construct, while cursing profusely in Italian. "Putting together the baby furniture has him whupped…" Penelope giggled.

"God, what I wouldn't give to watch that with a bucket of popcorn…" JJ chimed in, snorting.

A sharp pain ran down Penelope's spine, leaving her holding in her breath and gripping the marble countertop. The intake of breath had been low, but JJ had heard it, trained as her ears were. "Pen? Pen are you okay?"

"Yup." She let out just audibly, through clenched teeth.

"Penelope…." Emily now sounded concerned. "Are you having a contraction?"

As the pain subsided, and Penelope stood upright, she inhaled deeply and answered her worried friends. "Ah, not sure. Just some back pain… I'm going to go lay down. I'll call you guys when it's time. Goodbye, my gumdrops!" She sang forcefully through her cell phone.

"Penelope, you sound like you're in pain? Do you want me to come over?" JJ insisted, hoping her friend wouldn't end the phone call so soon.

"I got Dave here, no worries, Jayje. I gotta go. Toodles!" And with that she ended the call, another pain in her back building, as she hobbled into the living room, walking with the assistance of whatever piece of furniture was within reach.

Penelope dug her nails into the spot on her lower back that was throbbing restlessly, and put the other hand on her belly as she lowered herself gently into a laying position on the coach. "Oh, little one, you're really hurting mama…" She whispered through clenched teeth. Worry and doubt were creeping into her pain-riddled mind. Could she really endure this much pain? And she knew it would get worse before it got better. David would be inconsolably frenzied, if he knew she was hurting. "Let's just not tell Papa.." she confided to her active belly. Glancing at the clock she took note of the time, as the contraction ended, and her whole body relaxed slightly.

She closed her eyes to rest, shaking her head slightly as she heard David cursing again and something plastic sounding hit the wood floors. Yea, definitely not a good time to tell him she might be going into labor.

Minutes later, the pain seized her body again, stronger, and Penelope shoved a finger between her teeth to clench down on, so she wouldn't moan. It had only been 7 minutes. Focusing carefully on her breathing, deeply inhaling and exhaling as quietly as she could, she endured the rest of the contraction, forcing herself to watch the minute hand on the clock. Two and a half minutes, the pain lasted.

"Aha! You little bastard, I got you now!" David shouted triumphantly from down the hall. Penelope couldn't help but laugh slightly, and the force of it sent something very wet down her pants.

"Oh!" She breathed, careful still to be quiet, as she jumped from the couch, realizing her water had broken. "Oh my, oh my…" She awkwardly flapped her hands in the air, with a momentary lapse in calm, trying to think of what to do. Making a quick plan as she replied to whatever question David had just asked about where to put the piece of furniture with a "Yea, sure!" she edged back into the kitchen, hiding her backside as she momentarily was exposed to the hallway, and then slipped into the laundry room near the garage.

"Pen, come look! It's just like the picture on the box!" Dave called happily, proud of his victory.

"Be right there honeybee!" She sang sweetly, struggling out of her pants with one hand and reaching for another pair from the dryer. She settled on a comfortable looking grey pair of yoga pants, and as she bent to pull the jeans off, a contraction slammed her body so forcefully she leaned forward and pressed her forehead onto the cool surface of the machine, whispering a groan. Though she didn't have a clock in the laundry room, it couldn't have been more than four or five minutes since the last one.

"Come on Penny, get it together…" She mumbled to herself. _The hospital bag is in the SUV… the carseat is already buckled in… I just need my purse by the door. And Dave… must get Dave out without worrying him. _As she mentally ran down her checklist, assured that everything was ready for the trip to the hospital, her pain ended and she stood upright, sighing as she pulled on the comfortable yoga pants and walked back into the kitchen, where David now stood with his head in the fridge.

"I'm not a master yet, but I think if I ever need a second job, I could build baby furniture like a pro." Dave grinned at her, then drank out of the orange juice carton.

"I bet you could. I feel like taking a drive, come help me in the car, let's get out of the house for a little bit." Penelope edged her belly up to him, and wrapped her arms around the side of her husband.

Smiling at the feel of her head on his shoulder, Dave put the orange juice back and closed the door to the refrigerator. "Anything you want, kitten. Where's your jacket?"

"In the closet." She mumbled into his sweater, feeling another contraction building.

"Alright then, let's go driving. Anywhere you want to go?" He kissed her forehead and went for the linen closet.

"I could use a smoothie?" Penelope thought fast on her feet, thinking of a smoothie café a few blocks from the hospital. Actually, it did sound pretty good right about now, she was ravenously hungry and knew there wouldn't be food again until after her labor, Doctor Maloney had warned her.

"I'll go warm up the truck, stay here a minute."

Penelope grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dr. Maloney, who didn't pick up. "It's Penelope Rossi, it's time. Water broken, going for a smoothie then coming straight in. Hoping you get this. Please hurry!" She hit "end" on her iPhone just as David was hopping back up the front porch steps, a definite smile and confidence in him, having just defeated his baby project.

"Your chariot awaits, mama." He used her new nickname affectionately, nothing excited him more than being able to think of her as the mother to his child.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Penelope kissed his cheek and stepped forward, hoping she could walk all the way to the car without giving away that she was in the middle of a contraction.


	3. Chapter 3

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Raspberry Lime Sublime, Please." Penelope answered the young, teenaged redheaded girl behind the counter at the smoothie café.

"And I'll have whatever you've got with Strawberry and Banana." Dave pulled out some cash as Penelope backed away from the register, desperate to find a seat while they waited. According to the time she'd been keeping with her phone, the contractions were exactly five minutes apart now for the last four contractions. As soon as they finished their smoothies, she'd have to tell him it was time to get to the hospital.

Sitting down across from her, Dave took Penelope's hands in his own. "This was a good idea. I think I needed to get out too."

"Mhmm" She sang, in too much pain to formulate words. She nodded her head for emphasis and smiled forcefully.

"Wait till you see the bouncy, I think it might look better than the one on the box." He grinned, and rubbed her fingers delicately. "Oh, thank you." Dave looked up at the teenager as she brought their drinks and set them down. Penelope immediately reached for hers and put the straw in her mouth, partly from thirst and mostly from the need for a distraction from the pain and the charade she was keeping up with Dave.

"So what did JJ and Emily want?" He asked after he had tested his drink, remembering that they had called.

"Oh they were giving me hell for not telling them the names we've picked out." Penelope rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her belly, which felt like it was as tumultuous as a steady set of waves.

"Pen, you didn't tell them, did you?" Dave's eyes followed her hand down to her belly, a place he'd found himself often staring at, worrying constantly about the state and health of his child.

"Of course not, you made me promise, practically at gun point." She snorted, taking another long draw from her drink, now trying to finish it faster because she could feel the contractions coming swifter and closer together.

"_That _is not the case." He defended himself.

"Finish your drink in the car, we need to go. We need to go NOW." Penelope stood, putting a hand behind her to steady her feeling of unbalance.

"Go where?"

"The hospital. It's around the corner." She tossed her drink in the garbage, and calmly but quickly walked out of the café, adjusting her purse over her shoulder and leaving David standing, stunned, with his barely touched drink suspended in midair.

As his body finally caught up to his frozen brain, registering what she had just said, he nearly flew out of the café after her, also tossing his drink and pushing the door ahead of him forcefully. She was already in the passenger seat, sitting calmly, and sending a text message on her phone.

Jumping into the driver's seat and starting the SUV quickly he looked at her with utmost concern and alarm on his face. "What's wrong? Are you starting to feel contractions? How do you feel, what's happening?"

"Calm down, Dave. I'm in labor." She said as if it were an everyday occurrence as she finished her text message to JJ and Emily. Setting the phone in her purse, she looked over at Dave, who was now driving madly through the parking lot back out onto the main highway. She placed a hand on his forearm. "Dave, slow down, I've been in labor for hours, there's no need to get a ticket at this point, the hospital is literally on the next street over."

"What do you MEAN you've been in labor for hours?!" Dave roared, pulling the vehicle around a stop sign at top-speed.

"It started this afternoon, it sped up, my water broke.."

"YOUR WATER BROKE?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!" He floored the gas pedal at a yellow light, barely making it through the intersection in time.

Sighing loudly, Penelope gently squeezed the arm she had a hold on, to get his attention. "I planned on telling you after I had my smoothie, which I did, now _please _slow down!"

Dave pulled the SUV into the Ambulance lane in front of the hospital doors, put it in park and jumped out, running around to her side of the truck. "Baby…." He flung open the door, in a hurried way, somewhat still stunned to see her moving in a slow pace, patiently grabbing her purse and stepping down onto the pavement with some unnatural ease even with her difficulty. "You should have told me the first sign!" He motioned for a EMS responder with a frantic motion. "I need a wheelchair! And here, park this!" He shouted to the young man and threw his car keys at him.

"I didn't want you to overreact… " She pinned him with a sarcastic stare, which he did not notice, because he was too busy glaring the young man into action.

David relieved the young man of the wheelchair when he came running up with it, and helped Penelope sit. "Overreact?" he asked distractedly, beginning to push her at top speed through the double hospital doors.

"Nurse! My wife is in labor!" He shouted at the first unsuspecting R.N. walking by with her head bent down in a patient folder.

"Jesus, Rossi! No need to shout at the woman!" Penelope grabbed at his jacket, momentarily catching his attention. As he looked down at her, he watched in horror as her face changed before his very eyes, and the severity of her pain washed over him. How had he not noticed for _hours _that she had been in labor?

"Sir, over here, we can get her checked in." Another nurse had seen what he had, as Penelope had doubled over, silent agony wracking her body.

"Here, you start the paperwork while we walk, we need to get her into labor and delivery. Did your water break already, hun?" The middle aged woman asked, as she wheeled Penelope towards the elevator.

"Yep. Bout an hour ago." Penelope squeezed out, through labored breathing.

"AN HOUR AGO, PENELOPE?" David looked up from the tablet he was scribbling frantically on to glare at his wife. Why had she not told him?

"It's okay, Dave, it's okay.. I wanted to labor at home, not have you whisk me into the ER at the first signs… now it won't be long…." She bent over again and scrunched her face together, a contraction overtaking her muscles.

"She's right, it won't be long at all with the frequency of these contractions, how many is that since you came through the doors, hun, three?"

Penelope merely nodded, a grimace on her face as she clamped her knuckles down on the sides of the wheelchair. David Rossi was in a complete state of shock, while Penelope had been battling her labor for hours, he was only just now finding out about it and he felt wholly sideswiped by this whole fiasco.

"Mr. Rossi, who is the delivering doctor? We'll have to page them immediately." The nurse asked as the elevator dropped them at the appropriate floor.

"Maloney…" he shook his head and followed the nurse, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Alright Penelope, this is your room, let's get your pants off and up on the bed." The nurse could see with her breathing they wouldn't have time for much, let alone a hospital gown.

"Hurry! I have to push!" Penelope gasped, the urge so strong she felt sure she could deliver her baby in the wheelchair.

"OHHH-Kay, we may not have time for Maloney. Mr. Rossi, help me get your wife on the bed, I don't have time to call for another nurse… Mr. Rossi!"

"Oh… Oh… okay…" Snapping out of his shock, David picked his wife up out of the chair and gently set her on the bed, where the nurse had already pulled out the stirrups and was now gently but efficiently pulling down Penelope's pants.

"Mr. Rossi, hand me those gloves behind you. You're crowning, Penelope." The nurse smiled up at the perspiring face of her patient.

Crowning? What did that mean? David threw a pair of latex gloves at the smiling nurse, wondering why she was indeed looking so happy, didn't she know how scared he was?


	4. Chapter 4

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Crowning? What is crowning?" David didn't look at the nurse, he was fixated on Penelope's scrunching face, as he leaned over her shoulders and stroked her hair.

"The baby's head… Go ahead and push on my count, Penelope." The nurse said gently, using the soothing in her voice in an attempt to calm this husband's hysterics. "One… two… three…."

At the sound of Penelope pushing, seeing the perspiration form on her beautiful face, David blanched. It was really happening, all of it… he wasn't ready. It was too soon, they weren't prepared … 10 months just isn't enough time for a man to get ready for the birth of his child… He felt like he would be sick as his mind wandered back to the scene 17 years earlier when Caroline was in labor… There was blood everywhere…

"Here, Penelope – Dave… Reach down and feel the head. The next push you feel coming, Penny, grab your baby."

"Do what!? What kind of nurse –" Dave stammered, appalled and cut off by the sound of Penelope growling at him.

"Do as she says, goddamnit!" He paused in semi-shock at the usually serene and placid face of his wife as she looked at him with something close to murder in her eyes, and he did as he was told. Placing his hands under Penelope's, he could indeed feel the soft hair of the dark mass emerging from Penelope's body.

"Black hair…" He breathed, astonished at this seeming new miracle. Penelope simply half screamed, half grunted, as she pushed the last of her baby from herself.

With trembling fingers, she found the shoulder's and as if assisted by the natural pushing and gravity – and of course with the practically dead-numb of her husband's hands – she pulled a purple, squirming, slimy mass onto her belly, and began sobbing after the first look into her childs face, as she laid back to rest.

"Oh God…. Oh God…" David's eyes were somehow blurry as he tried to focus on the impossibly tiny infant, now being rubbed down by the nurse to clean him and stimulate his breathing. The purple and blue of the baby's skin was turning pink very quickly, and at the first blood-curdling scream David felt as though he could breathe again, it was breathing.. alive… The terror and fear in his veins he hadn't realized was there from the traumatic birth experience he and Caroline had endured with James David seemed to leave him like a passing storm, leaving his whole body electric and wild with energy.

"I…. I told you so." Penelope turned her face to her husband, breathing hard with heavy and half-closed lids. Her exhaustion wouldn't deprive her this small victory, as she gently splayed the infants legs to reveal what David could only describe as an impressive manhood for an infant.

"Yea… yes you did." David laughed as he kissed Penelope soundly, one arm cradling their baby with one of hers, and the other around the back of her neck, fingering her sweaty hair. "You win. We have a son…." David laughed through his tears and kissed her again. "I have a son!" He half-shouted at the nurse.

"Congratulations Mr. Rossi." The nurse beamed at him, while she disposed of the soiled sheets and blankets.

"Let's weigh this little guy!" She added, slightly weary of the look in David's eyes as she suggested she remove him from their clutches.

"Or we can do that later." She took off her gloves and put them in a wastecan. "The doctor will be up shortly. I'll leave you three alone for a few moments."

David did not look up once he was sure the nurse wouldn't try to take him, but Penelope nodded appreciatively.

"The three of us." David repeated, tears still forming in his eyes and a tone of reverence and awe all about him. Penelope felt that her heart indeed could break, as the dam of joy and happiness overwhelmed her, breaking and flooding over, and her tears came again, though not like earlier from shock and exhaustion but from peace that she had never felt in her life.

This must be what completion felt like.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Ha! Penelope wins the bet!" Spencer jumped up from his desk with a fist in the air, uncharacteristically excited. "I told her it would be a boy. Statistically speaking, it's the x and y chromozones from a man that determines the sex of a child, and being that he had fathered a son once before…" Aaron gave a sidelong warning glare to Spencer, as if to shut up.

"Oh. Well…" JJ's eyes were round at this new piece of information. Rossi had once fathered a son?

"I take it we aren't supposed to know about that." Morgan's earlier happiness for his friends slightly deflated , as he placed his coffee mug back down at his desk.

The bull-pen was full of the remaining BAU, now totally focused on the Rossi baby instead of their latest case.

"No. But now you do… It was a stillborn infant, with Caroline. Please don't mention it." Hotch looked stoic, as usual, and Spencer bowed his head. He hadn't meant to spill the beans, he had just been so excited when Penelope had chosen to confide in him that he had in turn given her that piece of information so she could win the bet against her incredibly stubborn husband.

"Well let's go see baby Rossi!" Emily already had her things, not a care in the world about a previous son, but all the more excited to see her best friend and her new nephew.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Cautiously, quietly, the team entered Penelope's hospital room, flowers and balloons awkwardly suspended, as they rounded the corner of a sheet that gave her some privacy.

She smiled up at her friends, and positioned her baby in her arms to face her extended family.

"Everyone, meet Nicolaus Aaron Garcia Rossi."

Several gasps and coo's came from the team, and Hotch looked up to Rossi, who winked. "Named for my brother who died before I came into the world, and the greatest profiler and friend I've ever known." Dave said solemnly, looking reverently at his son.

"And since I didn't have much say in the name I insisted my family's name be in there." Pen grinned at the team triumphantly. Emily guffed, and Derek outright laughed.

"Thank you, Dave. Thank you both." Aaron said quietly, uneasy the whole team was looking on in awe at him.

"Let me hold him!" JJ squealed, thrusting eager arms at Penelope. And the team would fight about whose turn it was to hold baby Garcia-Rossi, as he was quickly nicknamed, much to the chagrin of David. He would correct them later, right now he could fly with happiness.

It had been the best decision of his life to finally come clean to Penelope about his feelings, he hadn't imagined that such a flourish of blessing would come from his bravery. He sat back and watched the team adore his son, and smiled genuinely. He'd spend the rest of his life doing the same, giving Penny and Nicki anything they wanted, needed.

Aaron caught his eye unawares. He was staring at his stubborn old friend with a victorious grin, in an "I knew you were just an old sap" kind of way. David momentarily narrowed his eyes at his friend, then joined in the secret grin.

"By the way, Penelope," David's low, silky voice seemed to command the attention of the whole room, and though he addressed his wife he looked directly at Spencer, with a wicked joke playing on his face. "I know Spencer tipped you off, so," He savored the blanched face of Dr. Reid, and returned his evil grin back to his wife, "You didn't really tell me so."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

_**Fin**_

_**I know this story was short but it concludes my Rossi/Pen Trilogy "Secrets and Smoldering", "Mostly our Future" and "Spencer, Tipster"**_


End file.
